


Daytime Shooting Star

by commonratio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonratio/pseuds/commonratio
Summary: [Hirunaka no Ryuusei AU.	]It was there shining so beautiful with the morning sun. I may fall and get hurt a couple of times, but it was always there to push me forward, guiding me to where I belong.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

_ This is a different dimension. Konoha is a whole different dimension. _ I found myself walking from one street to another only to return to the same spot where I started. Tried asking the locals if they knew someone named "Tsunade" but no one seems to know her or her address. Luckily, I came across Konoha park and found a spot to rest. "I want to go home." I muttered, trying to hold back tears. Still can't believe my mother just sent her daughter alone to Konoha.

**_"Eh!? Konoha. Why?" surprised by my mother's sudden revelation "You see, your father got promoted and his company wants him to relocate to Kumo." my mother explained, "They say it's a place where you can't fend by yourself and I can't let that happen to your father."_** _Liar_ ** _. "Then why am I going to Konoha and who will take care_** **_of me?" I asked "I've already talked to your Aunt and she's delighted to hear that you are going to live with her, plus It's a great place to study, meet cute boys and fall in love" she said winking and started laughing._**

I sat alone on one of the benches, getting anxious. I looked up as if I'm asking someone from above to save me and as if on cue, I saw a shooting star across the blue sky. "Is that…" I stand up following the trails of the fallen star. I remembered that I once saw a shooting star when I got lost before and it was my life saver, or so what I believe. With my sudden action, I suddenly felt dizzy--lightheaded. "No way..." was all I could muster, unable to hold myself any longer. Before I lost my consciousness, I felt an arm holding me.  _ My shooting star. _

Waking up in an unfamiliar place, I sat up immediately and surveyed my surroundings. "Oh, you're awake" an unknown man approached me from behind the sofa. I want to ask him who he was and where I am but I was scared and my body felt weak. "Thank goodness, you are awake"  _ wait. I know that voice _ . "Sakura, I miss you!" She put down the tray she's holding and wrapped her arms around me. "Auntie Tsunade!" I hugged her back, "Uhm..Where am I?" I ask her as I look around. "You're in my shop. If I don't have any shifts at the hospital, I usually stay here and manage it and also, I bake you some snacks." Aunt Tsunade then placed a tray containing a glass of milk and some cookies on my lap. I grabbed one after the other and started eating like a hungry lion. "It seems that you fainted due to starvation" the foreign man started laughing at my now stuffed face. I looked at Tsunade wondering who this guy is, "Oh, this is Kakashi, He's my junior back in college. He's a reliable friend, he was the one who brought you here" I bowed down a little as a sign of thanks and stared at his weird accessory. "What? Does my mask seem weird to you?" He chuckled "I was confused when I saw you at the park about to faint and I initially thought that I should bring you to the hospital, then I saw Tsunade's address on the piece of paper you were holding so I brought you here instead" he continued. I bowed down again and thanked him. Tsunade did the same thing and went back to the kitchen to get some more snacks. "Hey!" he leaned forward, his face inches closer to mine "Is your hair really pink?" feeling nervous and surprised, I nod in agreement. "Really? Then I should call you Hana-chan." Puzzled, I asked him “Ha-Hana?” Kakashi patted my head and smiled softly "Let's get along, Hana-chan." 

_ First thing I know in Konoha, Is that weird guy. _

My first day at school and people are already talking and laughing at my pink hair. G _ reat! _ . After going to the teacher's office to get my school schedule, I was introduced by my advisor to the class. "Ms. Haruno, please sit down beside Mr. Uchiha" pointing at the raven haired boy wearing headphones "Sasuke, are you listening? We're going to start our class." Iruka-Sensei then proceeds to start his lesson. "Nice to meet you." I greeted him nicely only to be ignored. I sat down feeling awkward and a bit annoyed.  _ What a jerk. _ "Okay class, please bring out your book and open to page 47." I checked my bag only to realize that I forgot to bring mine.  _ Oh for heaven's sake, first day of class and I'm already screwed. First my hair ,then this guy and now my book. _ I nervously looked at Sasuke and whispered "Sorry to bother, but I forgot my book and I.." Without a word, he slid his book towards the end of his desk.  _ Or maybe he's nice. _ "Thank you." I moved my desk closer to his. I reached out to adjust the book when accidentally our fingers touched. Horrified, Sasuke aggressively pushed his book towards my end. "Tsk! I don't need it." I wanted to ask if I did something wrong, but I was too stunned to say anything.

The lunch bell rang and all the students started to form groups and unpack their lunch. Feeling left out, I went out and looked for a different place to eat. As I walked through the hallway, I was surprised to see Kakashi and he's busy discussing with two students. He then noticed my presence and excused himself. "Surprise that I am here?" I nod in response "I'm one of the faculty members here at Konoha High and I'm also going to be one of your teachers." he then continued "So how's your first day." I shuddered "It was scary and it's hard to have friends here. We all grew up together in Suna so it was easy and I got along with everyone" The silver haired man lowered his head "Then ask them directly. If I was a student and you asked me to be your friend, I'll be happy." he smiled as he patted my head. It's the same thing he did when we first met.  _ I swear, I could feel the heat across my cheeks. _

It was already dismissal time when I found him storing his shoes in his locker, he whom I wanted to be friends with. I took a deep breath and gathered my courage as I approached him, "Sasuke-kun, Thank you for lending me your book and also--" with no more words coming out my mouth, Sasuke continued to walk towards the exit. Not wanting to lose the chance, I followed and grabbed his arm. That's when I found out. 

_ Eh? Could it be that Sasuke is shy around girls? _

"What are you doing?" he stated as he tried to hide his face. Wanting to verify if my inkling was right, I held up my finger, ready to poke him. Fearing what I'm about to do, he slowly backs away. I started to attack him from his arm to his waist "Tsk. Stop it" ignoring his protest and continuing to poke him. "Annoying" Sasuke shoves my hands away from him as he continues to cover his now blushing cheeks. "I'll kill you if you tell anybody." he muttered, turning his back. "Then in return, let's be friends" I called him out. "Huh? Are you stupid? Ask somebody else." the now annoyed Sasuke snorted "But you were my seatmate. I want to greet and eat lunch together with someone seated beside me." I explained, "So please! Let's be friends, Sasuke-kun" bowing down, pleading. I heard him sigh "Sasuke's fine. But if I found out that you told someone about that, I'm going to kill you.”

And on my second day, I met this guy who has some kind of aversion around girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Hirunaka no Ryuusei AU.] It was there shining so beautiful with the morning sun. I may fall and get hurt a couple of times, but it was always there to push me forward, guiding me to where I belong.

"Good Morning, Sasuke!''

Today I can say that this will be a lovely day, not that the first thing I see was my seatmate's back rather I have someone I can call 'Friend'. He's the same as yesterday, walking coolly alone with his headphones on. I hurried to catch up to him and greeted him nicely. Sasuke being Sasuke, just glanced and continued walking as if I was not there.

 _What a jerk_.

I took off my courier bag and hit him in the back. "What the heck was that for!?" Sasuke retorted.

"Well, I can't touch you, right? And I just greeted you, but all you did was ignore me. That was rude you know" Though I feel bad for doing it but this jerk deserves it. "If it hurts you, I'm sorry."

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke picked my bag off the ground and handed it to me.

"It doesn't hurt. I'm sorry too."

* * *

The room was bustling as they entered, Both Sasuke and Sakura were discussing the best food in town, ignoring the stares of some of their classmates. The raven haired boy is not only famous for his good looks, but also he is somewhat reclusive. Although he can be seen together with two of his childhood friends, Kiba and Naruto.

"Hey, Kiba." The golden haired boy said, pointing at Sasuke.

"Look, Sasuke is talking to a girl. It must be the end of the world!" Irritated with his friend's wailing, Kiba pushed Naruto away and approached Sasuke, who is now seated.

"Oy Sasuke, Tomorrow is our class trip and we have to do a group report about it. Do you have any idea how we're going to do it?" Sasuke looked at Kiba clueless, not wanting to admit that he forgot it also.

"You forgot didn't you? Is it because of a girl?" Naruto teased him. Sasuke just rolled his eyes as both of his friends started laughing.

The commotion happened at the last row where Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kiba were both seated. Two rows seated in front was a blonde female who was secretly listening to their conversion, waiting for a chance.

"Hey Sasuke, would you let me join you?" She heard the new girl. That was the signal she was looking for, an excuse so she can get close to the noisy group seated behind.

"Good Morning, Sakura-san. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you are looking for a group, would you care to join us?" She inquired. Ino also added that the two girls beside her are included, pointing to two females waving at them, "I'm Yamanak Ino by the way and it would be nice to be your friend."

Sakura can't believe what she just heard, she just made another friend. Unable to contain her happiness, she agrees right away. Her new friend Ino, then called the other two to introduce them.

Naruto was going to point out that the new girl was already a part of their group when an idea popped into his head. He immediately called Kiba's attention.

"Oh my god, this is great! I can get close to Hinata." beaming at Kiba. "Hey girls, would it be great if we could combine the team?"

The girls looked at each other and agreed including Kiba except for Sasuke who seemed to be uninterested with what's happening around him. Kiba has no other choice but to support Naruto and hoping that now that the girls are included, they will be able to complete their project on time.

While the others started to plan on what they're going to do, Ino drew close to Sasuke, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. "Thank you for having me."

All that Ino received in return was a cold stare from the unbothered man. Sakura who's now sitting at her desk noticed Sasuke being impertinent to her new friend.

"Let's get along." she implied, trying to ease the situation.

"Don't involve me too much." Sasuke said in reply.

Ino and Sasuke have known each other since primary school. She knew that he was selective with the people he interacted with but she never imagine that he would treat her like that. What confused her the most was Sasuke seems to be close to the new student.

The class will be touring a forest located on the borders of Konoha where they will be fishing and camping. They will be supervised by Iruka and their PE teacher, Kakashi.

"For someone who said this is their first time, you sure are good at this." Kiba praised Sakura.

"Sakura is a fan of aquatic animals." Hinata added.

"Really? Then we should catch some more" Naruto said excitedly, grabbing Hinata's arm.

"Come Hinata, let's go there. I bet there are plenty of fish at that corner."

Ino, on the other hand, was walking towards where Sasuke is. The students of Konoha High seem to enjoy their activities except for the raven haired male.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, How are you doing? ...It's fun to do activities with someone special, right?"

"It's not like we're friends" Sasuke hissed, leaving Ino alone.

It's no surprise to see the man she wanted approach the new girl again. She wonders if there is something more between those two and what so special about her. Ino dreamt that one day Sasuke will notice her and ask her out, that was until Sakura entered the scene. If there's any other way she can get close to him without her around, she would do it.

That's it! The perfect plan. The only way she can get his attention is to get rid of her and maybe she can start a decent conversation with Sasuke so he'll see that she's more worthy of his attention.

"Have you gathered the woodshed?" She questioned as she made her way to Sakura who's now alone.

"Woodshed? What for?"

"Kakashi-sensei said each team needs to gather wood for our campfire. I tried asking the boys, but they're too busy and I'm afraid to go to the cabin"

"Don't worry, I'll get it, can you tell me where this cabin is" Sakura replied.

"I think it's over there," she said, randomly pointing. "Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

Minutes after Sakura left, Kakashi announced that it will be raining soon and that they must get back to the hotel.

Iruka instructed, "Check your members before you return and don't leave your rods and buckets."

* * *

"Ah, I got lost again"

Sakura observed her surroundings, trying to locate where she was and where this cabin is. No one seems to be heading in this direction as well. "What should I do" thinking if she should proceed or locate her way back.

"Oy, Everyone's looking for you"

I turned around only to lose my balance and slip down..almost. Luckily, Sasuke was able to hold my hand before I continued to fall down the cliff.

* * *

"That was close, I'm sorry Sasuke." apologized Sakura as she looked down at trying to dust off the dirt to her white now almost black shirt.

"Hey Sasuke. I noticed that you were able to hold me."

"Reflex." Sasuke snorted.

"Not to impose or anything, why do you hate girls?"

Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl behind him.

"Ah, it doesn't matter, sorry to ask"

"It's just me and my brother. He then got married and after a year his wife left him for another man. He got so depressed and decided to kill himself." Sasuke blurted out

Only Kiba and Naruto knew about his secret, some of their classmates thought that he's just not into girls. Sasuke never bothered to associate with anyone to avoid them from prying into his life. 

"Well, somehow I feel happy that you were able to open up to me" Sakura confessed, trying to avoid the subject.

They were able to find a small cottage as rain started to pour. Sakura was surprised when Sasuke threw his jacket, noticing that she was shivering.

"You being kind gives me the creeps"

"Then give it back"

"No, I'm kidding" Sakura said, holding the jacket tightly

Due to exhaustion and soaked clothes, Sakura felt unwell and started to drift off.

* * *

The rain had stopped and it was almost midnight when Kakashi found them in an old cottage. He rushed inside upon seeing Sasuke trying to wake Sakura and asked if they were okay. The PE teacher checked his student's temperature and found out she has a fever. He then carried her to his back and ask Sasuke to carry his flashlight.

"Sensei, why do you always come to rescue me."murmured Sakura.

* * *

"Oh, you're awake"

That voice, that familiar voice. It was like the first time I came here in Konoha. That voice that always come to rescue me. I slowly opened my eyes, I'm back in my hotel room. Tried sitting up, but I don't have any energy at all to do it.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, what happened?" although my head keeps throbbing.

"I thought something bad happened to you when I saw you two...What are you guys doing in the forest anyway?"

"You said that we need to get some woodshed in the cabin. So I went there and Sasuke followed."

"Woodshed? Who said that?" He sounds mad.

 _Ino lied?_ "Ah, Nothing really"

"You were reckless." Kakashi lectured.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say. I didn't want sensei getting worried and I hope Sasuke doesn't get in trouble too. This is all my fault.

Kakashi who's leaning on the wall, turned the lights off and walked towards the end of my bed, grabbing a tiny box placed on the bedroom bench.

"It's fine now, you are safe." he opened the box and a few fireflies went flying in the room.

It was beautiful like a night sky full of bright stars. I didn't notice that Kakashi was by my side, he placed his hand on my forehead, checking to see if I still have a fever. I'm glad the room was dark, I don't want him to know that his gesture was making me blush.

"It seems that your fever goes down. I'm glad." he said, smiling softly.

My heart felt warm on a cold night.

After the class trip, I was advised to rest for two days. So it was a week after that, that I was able to confront Ino. I asked her to meet me at the school gym during our break to avoid our friends getting involved.

"I might be wrong, but why did you lie to me?"

"You found out. No fun at all" Ino teased, crossing her arms. "Well, it's not like I really want to be friends with you"

My brain can't process what I just heard, every part of me goes on pause. I thought that she was genuine when she asked me to be her friend, I still believe that she does.

"Do you really think that I'd be friends with you? You must be dreaming, I don't want to hangout with losers like you. I bet your hometown is lam-"

My hand is still shaking, a bit sore. _I slap her, I slap Ino in the cheeks._ I was trying to be considerate at first but I will not tolerate anyone who insults Suna.

"That hurt!" holding her left cheek.

"You have no right to lie and insult the place I grew up" I shrilled.

Ino fought back and pushed me violently to the ground. She hovered in front me, hands on her waist.

"All of the boys like me, I try my best to get his attention. I make myself pretty everyday but still...why would Sasuke want to be close to you" Ino confessed.

All of this because of him? He's just my friend and the reason why Sasuke talks to me is because I knew his secret. I didn't know that Ino likes that jerk. I know he's good looking and smart but I don't see Sasuke that way.

We heard the door open; Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke entered the gym. The guys were planning play basketball here, they stop dead in their tracks when they see me lying in the middle of the gym with Ino in front. There was silence. I looked at the female above me, she looked pissed and was trying to cover her face. So I hurriedly stood up and placed a hand over her shoulder.

"Me and Ino are doing some wrestling, you know, so we can protect ourselves." smiling as best as I could

"Oh, Right." Ino tagged along.

I asked the guys if they wanted to join but they immediately rejected my offer and left the gym. Ino then removed my hands around her.

"You too lied. You could have told them how horrible I am to you"

I laughed "Ino-san, you might be horrible but I'm not mad at you. We're friends,right?"

"You really are dumb." Ino uttered "Well then, I'll use you to get close to Sasuke. I don't mind being your friend but first let's do something with the way you dress and your face. ugh. I don't want them to see me walking with you if you look like that" her eyes studied me from head to toe.

After that incident, Ino and I became close. Everyday we hang out at each other's house or sometimes at Tsunade's cafe. They also found out that I have feelings for Kakashi so the girls decided to give me a makeover. Hinata was applying make up to my face while Ten-Ten and Ino continuously chatted about boys and providing me tips on how to confess.

"Done," Hinata mentioned as I turned around to let the other girls see.

"Wow! you really are good at this," Ten-Ten said, praising Hinata.

Ino was about to get her phone to take a photo of me when we heard footsteps. Tenten peeked outside and saw Kakashi talking to Kurenai-sensei, they were heading towards our room. Students are not allowed to stay inside after dismissal so we all hurriedly packed our bags. Ino then decided that I should stay and take this chance to confess to him. I wasn't ready. They all left the room and I found myself hiding behind the window cover, scared that Kakashi might laugh at me, not that Hinata did a horrible job, it's just that I haven't got the chance to see my new look.

I heard the door open and footsteps heading towards where I am. I hold the drapes tight as I silently wish for him to ignore and leave.

"Hana-chan?"

* * *

Kurenai escorted the girls making sure that they would no longer loiter inside the building. The silver haired teacher knew that someone was missing from the group, so he checked inside and saw a conspicuous shadow hiding, he knew it was Sakura. He called out to her, ready to tease her.

"What are you do-" was all he could say, unable to look away from the girl in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! For the past 10 years, I've been a fan of reading fan fiction novels and this is the first time that I'm going to write one, so please enjoy. I'm not really good at expressing what I want to say so that's all for now. Please do leave a comment! :)


End file.
